


In, Around, and Through

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-05
Updated: 2008-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 13:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>350 words à propos of nothing.  Just a simultaneously pre- and post-slash slice of New Zealand.  Because I was missing Sean and Viggo, and I bet you were too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In, Around, and Through

"So why did you go home with him?" Viggo asked as they sat in their normal spot at the corner of the pub, the perfect spot to observe—almost like the thrones of real Kings as the younger men sporadically approached and tried to capture their fickle fancies. At least, that was how Viggo saw it sometimes. "I'd like to know."

Sean shrugged. Viggo's way of speaking, just an edge more formal than most American men his age, always made Sean sit up and pay attention, made his own speech more careful. "He's idealistic. In interesting ways, but… it's the same kind of idealism everyone has at that age. He's special, but he knows it, doesn't he?"

Viggo smiled and took a sip from his beer. "He does."

They watched as Orlando danced with the hobbits, laughing, grabbing Elijah with an arm around the neck and yelling something wet and sloppy into his ear, lips grazing across Elijah's skin so that even from this distance they could see Elijah's eyes briefly flicker before he broke into laughter.

"I like the way he sees this place as a jumping-off point. The world is his oyster, right? And why the fuck shouldn't it be?"

Viggo smiled again. "Where was your jumping-off point?" he asked, just loud enough to be heard.

"India," Sean replied without hesitation, his eyes still fixed on the group of younger men and their tomfoolery but his thoughts elsewhere.

_It must be beautiful there,_ the average person would reply, but Viggo wasn't average, and so he left Sean to his thoughts a moment.

"It's nice to experience second-hand," Sean commented after a moment. "Seeing it through his eyes. New Zealand to me, all this…" He waved his hand around, indicating the room and what lay beyond, "…this is something else. A redemption, maybe."

Viggo's eyes narrowed, and he laid a palm gently on Sean's thigh, denim absorbing sweat and the condensation from his bottle. "Do you need to be redeemed?"

Sean turned; found Viggo's eyes almost frighteningly intense.

"Some days," he replied, and Viggo nodded.

"Come home with me?"

"Yes."


End file.
